Marriage Proposal
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: No, Darling. Jangan tertipu pada ketampanan tak tertahankan menggetarkan tirani, raga indah memesona memukau nan menggelora, para wanita termenung terpana melihat sekelebat senyum dari Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak, mereka tidak sesempurna yang kau kira—don't judge a book by its cover. Di rumah, mereka nista, menjadi makhluk tersinting di jagat raya. /BL/ItaSasu/Humor.


"Wah, wah, Sasuke. Kukira kau cukup cerdas untuk melakukan ini." kata Itachi—setengah menggoda, setengah mengejek.

"Berisik!" Sasuke membalas dengan wajah memerah merona. "Cepat lakukan, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Keringat membanjiri kening dan lehernya.

Itachi bersiul pelan. "Kau serius?" ucapnya, "buka bajumu sekarang."

Sasuke terlihat keberatan. "… Harus?"

"Sebenarnya kita bisa melakukan 'itu' tanpa membuka baju … tapi percayalah, akan sangat merepotkan." Itachi berusaha terdengar meyakinkan.

Dengan berat hati Sasuke membuka pakaiannya, memampangkan tubuh putih mulus, sedikit berotot yang menggoda.

"Su-sudah," Sasuke berkata malu, menundukkan kepalanya.

Itachi mengerling dan menggigit bibirnya seksi. "_Ok then, let's start._"

"Pelan-pelan, Chi!" Sasuke berkata takut.

"Tenang saja … hm…." Itachi mengamati tubuh Sasuke. "Astaga, belum apa-apa udah 'tegang' begitu, ya."

"I-ini 'kan kali pertama gue!" sahut Sasuke sewot. "Cepetan ah, gue udah nggak nahan, nih…." Sasuke mendesah gelisah.

"Itu bisa dilemesin dulu, nggak? Kalo tegang gitu nanti sakit, lho."

"Gue nggak tahu cara lemesinnya…." sahut Sasuke pasrah. "Terserah lo deh 'itu' gue mau diapain."

Itachi menghembuskan napasnya berat. "Supaya tidak sakit, kita harus mengoleskan 'pelumas' dulu." Itachi merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kemasan kecil.

"Kalo lo nggak tahu ini apa, lo bener-bener kelewatan," gumam Itachi sambil mengoyak bungkusan itu dan menuangkan sebentuk gel di tangannya. Setelah itu ia raupkan gel tersebut ke benda tegang milik Sasuke.

Tapi Itachi keenakan. Setelah melumuri dengan 'gel pelumas', Itachi meremas dan menarik-nariknya, membuat Sasuke menjerit kesakitan.

"Aduh, Chi, sakit!"

"Sakit atau geli?" Jemari Itachi semakin bergerilya di sana.

"Jilat aja sekalian kalo lo mau. Isep, sedot sampe lo puas!" seru Sasuke kesal.

Itachi terkekeh.

"Pelan-pelan…." lirih Sasuke.

"Iya, gue tahu," sahut Itachi datar sambil mengeluarkan 'senjata'nya.

"Nanti bakalan sakit nggak?"

"Nggak. Enak banget malah. Ada sensasi-sensasinya gimana gitu." Itachi mengelus-elus 'senjata'nya. "Tapi nanti bakal 'agak panas'. Siap-siap, Sas."

"Chi, gue takut…. Gue nggak pernah nyoba gini sebelumnya…."

"Ya lu kan bocah. Sekarang lu udah dewasa, harus tahu hal-hal beginian. Lihat 'punya' lo tuh, wuih, panjangnya bikin gue berdecak kagum, sekaligus iri!"

Sasuke mendecih. Tapi hatinya masih risau menggalau. "Tapi Chi…"

"UDAH LO PERCAYA SAMA GUA KENAPA, SIH!? Mau nyukur buku ketiak aja kok susah!" Itachi membanting 'senjata'nya—pencukur buku berwarna kuning ke wastapel. "Lo minta gue ajarin cara nyukurnya, tapi malah lo sendiri yang mangkir. Gimana, sih!?"

"Gue kan baru kali ini belajar nyukur bulu ketek!" sahut Sasuke nggak mau kalah.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa baru sekarang baru dicukur. Lihat tuh, bulu ketek lo tegang, kaku, gersang. Mana keriting, lagi. Satu _sachet_ sabun cair habis buat dilumuri ke ketek lo!" Itachi mengacungkan sampah 'pelumas'nya tadi.

"Sini, gue pangkas habis semak belukar lo itu!"

.

.

.

* * *

**Marriage Proposal**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Semua brand yg disebut di sini bukan punya saya. Saya nggak ngambil keuntungan apa-apa dari ini :)

Rated: T

Genre: Humor dan mungkin … Romance…. *tampang ragu*

Pairing: ItaSasu. _Yes, it's incest!_

Warning: Campur sari bahasa baku dan tidak baku. OOC. Mungkin ada typo. _No bashing, just for fun!_

Happy reading dan semoga terhibur! =w= *berdoa*

.

.

.

* * *

Itachi dan Sasuke adalah duo bersaudara dari keluarga Uchiha. Itachi, sang kakak, adalah mahasiswa nyaris lulus yang memiliki tatapan membius, senyum yang menenangkan, bersikap dewasa dan sangat cerdas. Rambutnya yang panjang selalu dikuncir satu. Ada semacam kerutan tak diundang mengapit hidungnya mesra, namun aura '_cling-cling'_ setiap ia berkata, "Perlu bantuan?" mendongkrak ekstra nilai plus-plus yang dimiliki Itachi.

Sayangnya, segala kesempurnaan itu bukan untuk para wanita yang memelas kasih sayangnya.

Sasuke, sang adik, konon memiliki wajah ganteng yang cantik. Atau wajah cantik yang ganteng. Terserah. Sasuke memiliki warna mata sekelam kakaknya, namun lebih tajam layaknya pisau cukur. Ia nyaris tidak pernah tersenyum, kecuali seringai kemenangan ketika ia lagi, dan lagi menjadi juara umum di sekolah. Sikap dingin, acuh dan angkuhnya berbeda 180 derajat dari sang kakak.

Elit di luar, sinting di dalam. Itulah kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kedua bersaudara Uchiha. Meskipun terdengar seperti jargon _wafer_, kenyataan tak bisa dipungkiri.

Di luar rumah, mereka akan bersikap tenang, menjaga kehormatan keluarga. Namun di dalam rumah, jangan tanya. Mereka menjadi makhluk tersinting di jagad raya.

Itachi dan Sasuke memiliki kesamaan–kecuali warna bola mata dan rambut mereka—yaitu tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan pada wanita. Kepada orang lain, mereka akan mengaku "Belum menemukan yang pas," tapi sebenarnya, mereka saling menggoda di rumah–yah, meskipun Sasuke masih menjaga _image_-nya.

Kecenderungan seksual yang tidak normal, terlebih pada saudara sendiri, eh?

Bagi Itachi, adiknya memang _sangat manis_. Seperti gadis polos dalam wujud seorang lelaki. Memandangi Sasuke benar-benar membawa kesejukan tersendiri bagi mata dan hatinya.

Sementara bagi Sasuke, lebih menyenangkan melihat wajah mupeng kakaknya yang konyol tak terdefinisi.

Ho ho ho.

* * *

Hari ini, Itachi baru saja membeli buku tentang cinta berjudul Icha-Icha Tactics, berisi trik dan _tips_ menggaet pujaan hati hingga klepek-klepek. Salah satu babnya berisi cara menggombal, sayangnya Itachi mempraktekannya tidak sesuai buku petunjuk.

Tamat membaca buku sesat itu, pada malam harinya Itachi mencoba merayu Sasuke yang sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga.

"Sas." Itachi nyolek-nyolek bahu Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya menyembunyikan kitabnya di balik punggung.

Sasuke menoleh malas, enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari iklankenyot-kenyotkesukaannya. "Apa?"

"Bapak kamu tukang kursi, ya?" tanya Itachi _to the point_.

Sasuke langsung ngangkat alis. Nggak biasanya kakak lelakinya ngomong hancur kayak gini. Ralat, Itachi selalu ngomong ngawur kalau di rumah, tapi tidak pernah ala ababil seperti ini. Ketika Sasuke mencoba melirik apa yang Itachi sembunyikan di balik punggungnya, seketika dia tahu kalau ia menjawab, "Memangnya kenapa?" Itachi bakalan nyahut, "Soalnya kamu udah ngedudukin hatiku~" sambil pake acara lope-lope di matanya.

Sasuke mencibir. "Sekarang gue tanya. Lo sama gue sodaraan bukan?"

"Err…." Itachi menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja gatal, tidak menduga Sasuke akan bertanya balik. "Ng … iya."

"Karena kita sodaraan, bapak kita sama nggak?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil nyeringai seksi.

"Err…. Iya."

"Nah, Itachi_-kun_," Sasuke ngebuka tiga kancing teratasnya, lalu melendot manja ke Itachi. "Bapak kamu tukang kursi, ya? _Soalnya kamu udah ngedudukin hatiku…._"bisiknya dengan nada sensual, tepat di telinga Itachi.

Itachi langsung salah tingkah. Napas Sasuke di telinganya membuat pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Matanya jelajatan lihat bodi bagus adiknya yang tersingkap. Tangannya bergerak memeluk pinggang Sasuke seraya berbisik lirih, "Sasu_-chan_…."

Tak disangka, tangan Sasuke yang tadinya meraba dada Itachi mendorong Itachi sekuat tenaga sampai lelaki itu terjungkal ke lantai. Belum sempat Itachi mengeluarkan ekspresi _shock_nya yang lebay, Sasuke udah berdiri dan berkacak pinggang, "Aku masih normal, _baka Aniki_!" Sasuke berbalik dan bersungut-sungut meninggalkan Itachi.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti mendengar isakan lebay Itachi. Ogah-ogahan ia memutar badan dan sumpah dia mau merinding disko saat itu juga. Sasuke ketar-ketir melihat Itachi dengan sengaja melepas ikatan karet dapurnya dan memeluk dadanya seolah-olah baru saja menjadi korban pemerkosaan.

"Jadi kau bohong, Sasu_-kun_?" rintih Itachi dengan nada terluka. "KAU BOHONG!?" Itachi menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

Sasuke mendelik. "Bohong apanya?"

"KAU BOHONG SELAMA INI KAU MENCINTAIKU!?"

"Chi, gua nggak pernah bilang kayak gitu sama lo."

"TAPI LIHAT! LIHAT PERUT YANG MULAI MEMBUNCIT INI!" Itachi nunjuk-nunjuk perutnya yang besar karena belum boker tiga hari. "KAU MAU KEMANAKAN ANAK KITA INI, HAH!?"

"Bang, pertama, lo itu cowok. Lo nggak punya rahim. Kedua, gue tahu itu perut besar gara-gara lo sembelit kebanyakan makan salak oleh-oleh Tante Orochi kemarin." Sasuke menyebut nama saudara jauh mereka, yang _gender_nya tak diketahui secara pasti.

"Ta-tapitapitapi…" Itachi melanjutkan, "Kita sudah melakukan 'ini', dan melakukan 'itu'…. KITA BAHKAN SUDAH PERNAH BERCIUMAN!"

"BANG!" Sasuke nggak tahan lagi. Dia menggebrak meja sepenuh jiwa. "KITA CIUMAN WAKTU KECIL! ITU PUN GUE YANG JADI KORBAN ATAS RASA INGIN TAHU LO, GIMANA SIH RASANYA CIUMAN? DAN ITU EFEK LO SUKA NONTON FILM BOKEP WAKTU KECIL! GUE KORBAN, BANG. GUE KORBAN!" Sasuke malah ikut-ikutan lebay kayak Itachi. "DAN SUMPAH, RASA BIBIR LO NGGAK ENAK! ALOT! KAYAK MAKAN PERMEN KARET YANG UDAH DIKUNYAH! DAN BAU ILER LO NGGAK ILANG-ILANG SAMPE GUE PERGI TIDUR!"

Sasuke terengah-engah. Itachi juga. Sasuke terengah karena berteriak, Itachi terengah karena terpesona harum mulut Sasuke yang membuai, membuatnya terbang ke langit ke tujuh, mengawang-awang di antara awan, berdansa dan berputar dengan burung—burung besi sekalian kalau perlu.

Melihat Itachi terdiam, Sasuke merasa bersalah juga. Merasa nggak pantes udah neriakin abangnya kayak gitu, padahal bagaimanapun yang tua harus dihormati. "Chi, g-gue minta maaf…. Gue nggak maksud neriakin lo kayak tadi, sumpah…."

Itachi bergeming. Matanya masih terlihat _shock_ atas perlakuan Sasuke (tolong catat ini cuma akting. AKTING.). Itachi terisak tertahan, menunjukkan bahwa ia sakit hati dan terluka atas kata-kata Sasuke yang menusuk. Bibirnya bergetar, dan Sasuke bersumpah ia melihat ada air mata mengabut di mata kakak lelakinya. Tak menyangka Itachi akan sebegitu _shock_nya.

"Chi … Chi … jangan nangis…. Aduh gue bingung ini lo diapain…." Sasuke menoleh ke kanan kiri dengan bingung sekaligus panik.

Itachi masih mematung, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan, "KAMU BAJINGAN! KAMU TEGA MELUKAI HATIKU!" ala sinetron.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Akhirnya ia pun memapah Itachi ke kamarnya. Agak sulit membawa Itachi ke lantai dua, karena berkali-kali Itachi dengan sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya di tangga, terjatuh terduduk seolah ia nggak punya energi kehidupan lagi.

Bersusah payah, Sasuke membimbing Itachi masuk ke kamar. Si Uchiha bungsu membaringkan Itachi, menyelimuti kakaknya dan duduk di tepi kasur.

Itachi masih diam. Membuat Sasuke semakin merasa nggak enak. Sasuke pun memandang Itachi dan menggenggam tangan kakaknya penuh penyesalan.

"Chi, gue minta maaf…. Gue sayang lo kok. Tapi kayaknya gue lepas kontrol tadi, jadi gue…." Suara Sasuke timbul-tenggelam. "A-ah, gue bodoh ya. Harusnya gue gantiin baju lo sebelum pergi tidur, lo udah keringatan…. Sebentar."

Sasuke mengobrak-abrik lemari kakaknya (sekaligus balas dendam Itachi pernah mengacak meja belajarnya demi menulis dengan lipstik, "iT4a LupPH S4sU" dan mengeluarkan sebuah kaus katun yang lembut. Cocok untuk dibawa tidur.

Sasuke kembali ke kakaknya, mendudukkan Itachi yang masih memandang hampa dan membuka kancing kemeja Itachi satu-satu. Tapi begitu seluruh kancing terbuka, Sasuke malah terpaku di sana, memandangi dada bidang Itachi dan—oh wow—ada _sixpack_ hampir jadi yang menurut Sasuke sangat seksi, dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya yang mulai terkotori hal-hal tidak bersih. Pemuda itu pun salah tingkah dan berkata cepat, "E-eh, gue baru ingat ada pr Ekonomi dari sekolah…. Gue cabut dulu. Dah." Dan bergegas keluar dari kamar Itachi, meninggalkan kakanda tercinta sendirian di tempat tidur.

Di dalam kamarnya yang gelap, Itachi masih terduduk tak bergerak. Kemudian terdengar suara dengusan geli, yang berubah menjadi kekehan, dan dalam sekejap menjelma menjadi tawa membahana nan antagonis.

Ini siapa yang _uke_ siapa yang _seme_, sih?

* * *

Itachi masih belum merasa puas. Baik dari sisi _shou-ai_ maupun dari sisi isengnya. Maju terus pantang mundur, ada tembok tabrak aja. Maksudnya? Lakukan terus taktik mendekati Sasuke, karena adiknya memang dilahirkan sebagai Sas-_uke_, bukan Sas-_seme_.

Tiga hari kemudian, setelah mencampakkan buku Icha-Icha Tactics yang terbukti tidak manjur, Itachi menemukan ide brilian untuk memengaruhi adiknya. Di suatu malam, ketika Sasuke sibuk belajar di kamarnya, Itachi menerjang masuk dan dengan wajah panik sekaligus takut dan berseru,

"Sas! Titit gue sakit!" Itachi megang selangkangannya.

"Lalu, gue harus bilang WOW, gitu?" balas Sasuke sinis.

"Boleh, tapi lo bilangnya sambil koprol, ya!"

"Terus ngapain lo kesini kalo cuma buat bilang titit lo sakit?"

Itachi diam, sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya untuk meninggalkan kesan efek imut. Tapi yang terjadi malah kelihatan kayak cumi-cumi minta dicipok. "… Periksain…."

Sasuke mendelik, matanya nyaris menggelinding keluar. "OGAH! Lo minta aja ke Nyokap atau Bokap!"

Itachi menggeleng, sambil mendesah mendayu, "Malu…."

"Cuih!"

"Ya elo masa tega ninggalin gue dengan kondisi sakit gini?" Itachi kembali ke suaranya yang biasa yang agak dalam. Agak memelas.

"Ck." Sasuke mendecak. "Ya udah duduk sana di kursi." Sasuke menyuruh setengah hati dan setengah males. Tapi kesempatan juga, sih. Soalnya kalau dia tahu _how Itachi's looks like _kan bisa jadi gosip di sekolah, Sasuke menyeringai jahil dalam hati.

"Nggak bisa duduk…." Itachi mewek sambil pasang muka agak-agak meringis. "Sakit."

Sasuke menghela napas dan beranjak dari meja belajarnya. Setelah meregangkan jarinya hingga berbunyi 'kletek-kletek' (entah untuk apa dia melakukan ini), Sasuke satu-satu mulai melucuti pakaian Itachi yang cengar-cengir gaje.

'_Aseeek, rencana gua berhasil!'_ batin Itachi girang.

Sasuke nggak tahu, Itachi berlagak sakit tititnya buat dipamerin ke adiknya itu. Lumayan buat promosi diri (?), siapa tahu setelah ini Sasuke jadi berminat sama dia.

Sasuke buka tali pinggang Itachi. Itachi mesem-mesem.

Sasuke buka kancing celana. Itachi mulai nge_-fly._

Sasuke narik resleting celana. Itachi senyum mesum.

Sasuke melorotin celana Itachi. Dan dia melongo berat.

Itachi menduga gerakan Sasuke terhenti karena takjub melihat … ehem. (Maaf, tangan Author udah gemeteran nulisnya). Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Itachi mendesah merdu, "Sasu-cha…"

"… Sejak kapan kau memakai celana dalam My Little Pony?"

"Eh –hah?"

Sasuke membalik paksa badan Itachi. "Dan bagian belakangnya gambar Kakashi dengan gaya Ceribel. Waw, _great_."

_Holy shit._ Itachi lupa kalo dia lagi make celana dalam kesayangannya–yang bikin ilfeel. Itachi buru-buru menutupi bagian 'depan' dan 'belakang'nya dengan tangan. Bukan untuk menghindari Sasuke melakukan hal-hal tak senonoh, tapi buat menutupi ilustrasi nista celana dalamnya.

"Berhenti ketawa, _Otouto_!" hardik Itachi, tak kuasa menahan malu.

Tiba-tiba … _PET!_ Mati lampu.

Dalam gelap, tawa Sasuke semakin cetar membahana. "Dan celana dalammu _glow in the dark._ Hebat sekali, baka Aniki," ejeknya.

Di tengah-tengah kegelapan kamar Sasuke, hanya terlihat sebentuk segitiga bercahaya berwarna hijau remang-remang. Segitiga itu melompat kesana kemari. Bisa dipastikan itu adalah celana dalam Itachi yang lompat-lompat nyari senter.

"Sudah ketawanya?" Itachi mengerucutkan bibirnya manyun. Ia menyorotkan senter (yang entah dapat di mana) ke Sasuke yang masih ngakak guling-guling sambil megang perut.

"Celana dalammu bisa apa lagi, Chi?" tanya Sasuke di sela-sela tawanya.

"Ada hologramnya, lho!" sahut Itachi tiba-tiba girang. Itachi nyorotin senter ke bagian belakang celana dalamnya. Dengan posisi agak nungging agar Sasuke bisa melihat fitur kebanggaannya dengan jelas, Itachi menggetar-getarkan (?) pinggulnya, tak lupa dengan _sfx_ getaran yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kali ini, Itachi benar-benar lupa tujuannya ke kamar Sasuke.

* * *

.

.

.

"Bang," Sasuke membolak-balik majalah remajanya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan ke sofa ruang keluarga yang empuk. Televisi ia biarkan menyala dengan volume kecil.

"Apa?" ketus Itachi. "Setelah ngejek celana dalam gue, lo mau ngejek singlet gue? Trus _boxer_ gue? Trus boneka gue, gitu?"

"Hah?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, lama. "Lo punya boneka?"

"Punyalah! Paddington Bear, lagi. Asli cuy, muahaaall!"

"Paddington aja bangga," sinis Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke iri, karena nggak punya _something_ buat dipeluk pas tidur. Mau beli boneka, takut ketangkap basah sama _fangirl_nya. Mau beli guling, takut dikira anak mami. Mau beli Itachi, tarif dia tinggi. Heh?

"Biarin." Itachi menghempaskan pantatnya ke sofa dan meraih remot, menambah volume tv.

"Bang," panggil Sasuke lagi.

"Oi."

"Lo kapan mau nikah?"

_Ngek. _Serasa jones.

Itachi langsung noleh ke arah Sasuke. _Slow motion_. Dengan wajah terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "Kenapa lo nanya?"

Jawaban Sasuke persis kayak orang kumur-kumur, "Yaa … (blpblp) gue kan adik lo jadi kayaknya (blpblp) wajar deh kalo gue nanya gitu…. (blpblp)"

Itachi nyengir ala kuda. _Nieeegh_. "Oho~ Lo cemburu ya kalo gue nikah?"

"Bu-bukan!" Sasuke buru-buru membantah. "Gue cuma kasihan lihat lo yang udah kepala dua tapi nggak pernah punya pacar!"

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya ala orang tua. "Ckckck, Adikku, ketahuilah, sesungguhnya kakakmu yang super tampan dan seksi ini sedang dalam masa penjajakan dengan seseorang."

Kali ini Sasuke yang _shock_. "Si-siapa orangnya?"

"Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu kali?" tanya Itachi genit, niru tren anak-anak muda jaman sekarang.

"Mau tahu kali!" sahut Sasuke cepat.

"Ciyus? Miapah? Enelan?"

"Chi, gue serius! Siapa sih orang yang beruntung itu?"

Itachi menjawab santai, "Dia baik, pinter, bening, lagi. Aduh, ngeliatnya aja gue udah nggak tahan~" Itachi mendesah mantap. "Orangnya ada di sini sekarang."

Sasuke sontak berdiri, memindai ruang keluarga dengan celingukan ke kanan ke kiri, plus mata mendelik kayak Kisame digencet. "Mana? Mana?"

Sasuke menajamkan penglihatannya. Pendengarannya. Penciumannya. Mencari-cari sosok yang sedang bersembunyi di ruangan ini. Lebih kampret lagi kalo orangnya melompat keluar sambil teriak, "Jebakan Betmen!" Dijamin _curriculum vitae_ Itachi akan tamat dengan gelar almarhum.

"Nggak ada siapa-siapa, Chi," lapornya.

Alis Itachi yang duduk santai naik satu. Naik dua. Lalu turun satu dengan efek bergelombang. "Ah masa? Coba cari yang bener…." Kini alis Itachi menari.

"Um … nggak mungkin lo suka sama Kabuto, kan?" Sasuke menunjuk pembantu kediaman Uchiha yang barusan memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Ono opo toh, Mas?" Kabuto menatap Sasuke bingung. "Nama saya kok disebut-sebut?"

Sasuke masang pose sok _cool_-nya. "Itachi bilang dia naksir kamu."

Itachi berjengit, nyaris melompat dari kursinya. "Pitnah!" teriaknya. "Fitnah itu lebih kejam daripada dicipok Tante Orochi!"

Kabuto makin bingung. "Em, Mas Itachi, air mandinya udah disiapkan," katanya.

"Mantap!" Itachi melonjak girang. "Sas, gue mandi dulu yak!"

"Eh, tunggu! Orang yang lo taksir mana?" cegat Sasuke. Tapi terlambat, Itachi udah ngacir dengan lompatan-lompatan balerinanya.

"Cari aja~~ Dia masih di situ kok~~" seru Itachi dari kejauhan. Lalu terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi ditutup dan konser solo Itachi pun dimulai.

Kini tinggallah Sasuke yang kebingungan. Itachi cuma kasih _clue_ "orangnya ada di sini". Di sini itu di mana? Ruang keluarga, 'kan?

"Petunjuknya kurang, Bang…." Sasuke memelas. "Apa perlu gue minta Steve sama Blue ninggalin jejak kaki birunya demi secercah petunjuk?"

Sasuke mulai menyelidiki. Dia menjelajah ruang keluarga, mencari orang–entah cewek, cowok, atau waria—yang mungkin sedang bersembunyi. Siapapun itu, pastilah dia orang yang ditaksir Itachi.

Tapi hingga peluh bercucuran napas terengah keringat membanjiri Sasuke tak kunjung menemukan apapun. Sasuke tepar dengan suksesnya di tengah-tengah ruang keluarga, membuat Kabuto ragu perlukah memberi napas buatan pada majikannya atau tidak.

Sayup-sayup terdengar Itachi menyanyi menari dengan riang dalam kamar mandi….

* * *

"Mas."

Kabuto takut-takut nyentuh lengan Sasuke yang rada padat berotot itu. Sedikit kecewa tidak ada efek gembil seperti pipi bayi.

'_Berarti tidak empuk untuk ditiduri dong,'_ batin Kabuto.

"Mas."

Kabuto nyentuh pipi Sasuke.

"Mas Saskey."

Ini peringatan terakhir. Kabuto siap-siap menjilat leher Sasuke. Dia memainkan bibirnya, serasa jadi _cameo_ di iklan permen kaki—ya, iklan apapun yang pertama kali terlintas di benakmu, itulah dia.

"Mas Sasuke, bangun Ma—"

"Sekali lagi lo sentuh gue, gue laporin ke Komnas HAM dengan tuduhan pelecehan," ancam Sasuke, masih dengan mata yang tertutup rapat.

Kabuto langsung mengkeret, menciut ketakutan. "A-ampun, _Ndoro_." Kabuto ngibrit ketakutan diancam Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu terduduk lemas di depan televisi, menatap hampa pada tayangan Barbie.

Tiba-tiba nyanyian kamar mandi Itachi terhenti, digantikan jeritan melengking mahadahsyat yang menembus sukma, memutus jiwa raga siapapun yang tak kuat mendengarnya. Sasuke terlonjak dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi penuh kegundahan dan kecemasan yang amat sangat.

"Bang! Chi, lo nggak papa?" Sasuke menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

Rintihan Itachi membuat Sasuke semakin panik.

"Chi, lo mundur! Biar gue dobrak pintunya!"

"EH!? Tapitapi –Sasuke, JANGAAN!"

BRAK!

Sasuke mendobrak paksa pintu kamar mand. Di dalamnya Itachi membelalak kaget, tangannya yang sedang merisleting celana pun terhenti.

"Chi, lo nggak papa?" tanya Sasuke cemas, memegangi kedua pundak kakaknya.

"Eng-enggak papa…." jawab Itachi, tapi ringisannya bikin sangsi.

"Kenapa tadi lo teriak?"

"Emmh … ta-tadi gue lagi ngancing celana…."

"Terus?"

"'I-itu' gue kejepit pas mau gue risletingin…." Itachi meringis memelas.

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke 'benda' yang dimaksud Itachi. Sedikit skeptis kenapa bisa punya saudara setolol ini, kejepit resleting sendiri.

"Kok nggak pake celana dalam?" tanya Sasuke ketus. "Kalo pake pasti nggak bakal kejepit."

"Males … nggak lega…."

"Lega apaan?"

"Biar ada angin mengalir masuk ke dalam, jadinya sejuk…. _You know what I mean lah,_ Sasu…." Itachi kedip-kedip genit.

"Lo kata AC, adem!?" sahut Sasuke sewot.

"Udah deh, ini nih bantuin lepasin. Sakit tahu nggak."

Sasuke mendecak tak sabaran, lalu berjongkok di depan Itachi. "Lo ceroboh, sih," gumamnya. Tangannya mulai bergerak membenahi apa yang harus dibenahi di antara resleting Itachi.

"Jangan ngintip," kata Itachi serak. "Gue … gue belum siap…."

"Sinting!" desis Sasuke. "Belum siap apanya? Lo pikir gue mau ngapain?"

"Aduh aduh aduh!" Itachi menjerit kesakitan. "Pelan-pelan, Sas!"

"Bentar, bentar…" Sasuke menggigit lidahnya. Entah kenapa ia sendiri tegang menghadapi 'pembebasan harta karun' ini. "Nah, udah nih."

Itachi pun menghela napas lega. Akhirnya terlepas dari 'bencana alam' yang tak diduga ini.

"Masih nyut-nyutan, nih, Sas," adu Itachi.

"Ya kasih obat," sahut Sasuke enteng sambil mencuci tangannya **bersih-bersih.**

"Ambilin obat merah dong Sas." Itachi terkangkang-kangkang berjalan ke kamarnya. Sasuke meraih botol kecil berwarna kuning dan mengikuti dengan malas di belakang.

Itachi menghempaskan badannya ke tempat tidur. Sasuke menutup pintu kamar dan membantu Itachi membuka celananya. Itachi tak curiga ketika Sasuke mematikan lampu, namun berubah waspada ketika Sasuke senyum-senyum gaje sambil memegang obat merah.

"Sas, e-elo nggak mau apa-apain gue, 'kan?" tanya Itachi cemas.

"Nggak kok~"

"Te-terus kenapa muka lo kayak gitu?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa~" Sasuke meneteskan obat merah ke bagian yang bermasalah milik Itachi.

"Sas, serius nih, gue takut…."

"Hm hm hm…." Sasuke menyenandung. "Pengalaman pertama, ya?"

"Apanya?" Itachi makin histeris.

Sasuke mengacuhkan Itachi. Ia membuka kausnya, sengaja memperlambat demi efek seksi –eh, tolong di_rewind_ dong.

"Sas…." Itachi makin keder. Cumpah miapah dia nggak pernah menyangka adiknya akan berubah agresif seperti ini.

Sasuke membelai wajah Itachi. Ia berbisik, "Mau sekalian servis spesial malam ini, Pasien?"

Itachi komat-kamit. Sebagian besar menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke sambil teriak, _"OF COURSE, DOCTOR~! PLEASE DO ANYTHING YOU WANT TO MEEEHH!"_ _No_. Uchiha harus menjaga wibawa. Di manapun, kapanpun, dengan siapapun.

"Gue jadi _seme_ ya malam ini," ujar Sasuke pelan, memikirkan apa yang harus pertama kali dilakukan dengan Itachi.

Itachi menggeleng kuat-kuat. "G-gue _seme_!"

"Mana ada pasien jadi _seme_? Pasien itu _uke_!" tukas Sasuke.

"Tapi gue Uchiha, Uchiha itu harus _seme_!"

"Lha kalau bukan Uchiha, terus gue apa?"

"Lo ngalah, dong!"

"Di mana-mana kakak yang harus ngalah sama adik!" Sasuke ngotot.

"Lo itu dilahirkan sebagai _uke_, Sas-u-keh!" Itachi memberikan penekanan di setiap suku kata nama adiknya.

"_Nonsense!_"

"Oke, kita suit, ya!" tantang Itachi. "Suit tiga kali, yang kalah jadi _uke_!"

"Setuju! Gue nggak bakalan kalah!" Sasuke menyambut tantangan Itachi.

"Oke, satu, dua … tiga!"

"SUIT!"

* * *

.

.

.

"Bang, lo curang! Lo tadi jempol, kan? Terus lo ganti jadi kelingking!"

"Mana ada! Buktinya mana?"

"Lo curang! Curang!"

"Oke, ayo kita ulang. Suit!"

.

.

.

"BANG! LO CURANG LAGI!"

"LO YANG CURANG! Mana ada suit gunting kertas batu dicampur sama suit biasa!? Ulang!"

"Suuitt!"

.

.

.

"Emm ... Sas?"

"Apa?" Sasuke mengusap-usapkan tangannya penuh minat. Sasuke menang kali ini.

"Enngg ... kita batalin aja yuk, spesial servisnya?"

"Nggak mau! Gue udah capek-capek mempersiapkan diri untuk hari ini!"

"Ta-tapi gue..."

"RAAAWWRR!"

"TIDAAAAAAAKK ~!"

**TAMAT DENGAN TIDAK ELITNYA**

**A/N: **Hai *krik krik* Saya author straight yang baru belajar menjadi fujoshi … ehehehe. Ide fic ini sudah ada sejak setahun lalu, tapi baru sekarang saya berani mewujudkannya #hening

Sejak awal saya nggak berencana membuat fic ini jadi HOT HOT SSHH SSHH, tapi lebih dominan ke humornya. Semoga nggak garing krenyes-krenyes ya OTL OTL

Terus terus isi fic nggak ada hubungannya sama judul. Biarin aja ya, saya dapat wangsit mimpi untuk menjudulinya begini = ="

Makasih banget udah baca *peluk* Feedback dan review sangat diharapkan…. *bow*

_**Ritard. S. Quint**_


End file.
